


The Jealousy Game

by ReginaNocis



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Bobby is a good friend, Drama!, F/M, False relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rogue starts sneaking off with Logan, what is Kitty supposed to think? Enter Bobby, who is just as upset and has a plan for how to fix it. But will it go the way they want it to in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Game

He didn't ever talk to her. He didn't talk much at all, actually, unless he was trading insults with Scott or whispering in a corner with Rogue. She tried not to let that hurt, but it was hard. Rogue was her best friend, and she knew how Kitty felt. That didn't make it hurt any less when she watched them walk off to a corner to talk in private, leaving Kitty sitting or standing wherever she'd been. 

Like right now, actually. They were off in the corner of the kitchen talking while everyone else was at the table eating breakfast. Well, Kitty could get to the bottom of this. If anyone knew what they talked about, it would be Jubilee. She always had the latest gossip.

“They sneak into that corner so often... does anyone know what they talk about?” she asked quietly, leaning across the table to be heard. 

“Oh, sure! I heard them talking the other day about being in love. It's sweet, really,” Jubilee replied, smiling happily. “I don't know why they think they need to hide their relationship. Badly, too.”

“So they're definitely together?” Kitty asked, her heart sinking. 

“Oh, definitely. There's no doubt,” she said, nodding. “Just wondering when they'll admit to it. Probably soon, Logan has been antsy lately.”

Kitty had noticed that too. He'd find excuses to leave the room when she entered (although he did the same with Scott and Bobby), or he'd pull Rogue off every few minutes to make one comment instead of a full conversation. Kitty always watched when they did this, and she'd determined that Logan always asked the same question, and the answer was always a resounding 'no'. She was dreading the day that answer would turn into a yes.

“I've got to go. I have to grab something from my room before class,” she told Jubilee quietly. She carefully avoided looking at Rogue and Logan on her way out of the room, and successfully managed to avoid everyone all day by hiding in her room. She knew that the professor was aware of what was going on, and he was clearly giving her some time to work through it. She was grateful.

She knew it couldn't last though. He wouldn't let her miss more than one meal, and she would probably be pushing it if she tried to skip classes for another day. She went down for dinner, but still avoided Rogue. She didn't miss the hurt look in her friend's eyes, but she chose to ignore it. She wasn't in the wrong for being upset by this. She wasn't. 

It was Bobby who gave her the genius idea of what to do. Rogue had told her months ago about her crush on the ice mutant. Clearly something had changed, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be just as upset as Kitty was if he was dating someone else. And who better than Kitty herself? 

“I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I look at her,” he whispered when nobody was paying attention. “I'm tired of sitting by while they don't even notice me. Aren't you?”

“Of course I am, but what can we do?” she snapped, angry with herself for being obvious. If Bobby had noticed, others definitely had as well. Maybe even Logan himself.

“He looks at you like that sometimes too, when you're not paying attention. I keep holding onto hope that she looks at me, too. So what if we do what they're doing? Act like a couple, but don't announce that we are. That way we aren't lying, but we're not denying it either. Maybe it will make them pay more attention to us,” he suggested.

She couldn't see a downfall to this plan. They really wouldn't be lying. They wouldn't tell anyone that they were together, just let people speculate. Like everyone was with Rogue and Logan. It was perfect, and she told him as much. She went to bed that night feeling determined to see this new plan through.

She almost backed out in the morning. They weren't sitting together, and he wasn't even looking at Rogue. Maybe she'd been wrong all along... but then he noticed she was in the room and stood immediately, pulling Rogue with him straight to the corner to ask the question. The answer was still 'no'. 

“There you are. Took your time coming out today, didn't you?” Bobby asked with a grin as she sat beside him. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. I just wanted to make sure I had everything today. I can't miss class twice in a row, you know,” she replied quietly. He nodded in understanding, realizing everything she wasn't saying. 

“Well, I'm glad you're prepared. I am too, if you were wondering,” he said, giving her a small smile and offering her the muffin from his plate. “I grabbed an extra one for you, so you'd get one when you showed up.”

“Thanks,” she replied, taking it and grinning at him. “You know I love these.” 

The day went like that. Bobby carried her books to the classes, they'd sit together and just talk, and they both ignored Rogue and Logan all day. Kitty was expecting the knock on her door that night. She wasn't expecting it to be Logan.

“Are you okay?” he asked as soon as she opened her door. “You've been acting strangely today, and we're worried,” he added as an after thought. 

“We?” she asked, confused. “I'm fine, Logan. Happy, actually.” That was stretching it, since she hadn't been happy in days, but he didn't need to know that. 

“Me and Rogue. We were talking about it earlier. Bobby hasn't be pressuring you or anything, right?” he asked, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Kitty would have laughed if it had been anyone else, but she knew that Logan was deadly serious.

“No, he's not pressuring me. He's just being a good friend. And it wouldn't be any of your business even if he was! You don't need to worry about me,” she snapped. “I'm a big girl. I've been taking care of myself for years.”

“I never said you couldn't,” he protested. 

“You implied it by coming here to ask me at all. Listen, I'm happy for you and Rogue, but I want nothing to do with that. Bobby and I are friends, we're having a good time and we need each other. So leave it alone, Logan,” she told him. He started to say something else, but she'd already shut the door in his face. She hadn't known she had that in her, and it felt good. He couldn't hurt her and then expect to protect her (not that she needed protection). 

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that he didn't know he'd hurt her. Unless Rogue had told him, he had no way of knowing how she felt about him. And she would have said with no hesitation that Rogue would never tell in a million years... but she also thought that Rogue wouldn't go for Logan when she knew how Kitty felt. Clearly she'd gotten something wrong along the way. 

Her phone went off beside her bed, and she went to check it. There was a new message from Bobby, and three new messages from Rogue. 

Iceman: Nothing new from mine. Anything from yours?  
RogueM: You've been really quiet today. Everything okay?  
RogueM: You never ignore your phone. What's wrong?  
RogueM: Logan told me you shut him out. You never do that. I'm on my way to see you.

She texted Bobby back with an update one what had happened to her, then stood and locked her door. Logan had been bad enough, but she couldn't handle Rogue's questions too. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. One Nyquil and a pair of headphones later, she was drifting off to sleep while her 'friend' knocked on her door begging to be let in.

The next morning, Rogue was the one avoiding her. Or maybe she was avoiding Bobby, there was no way to tell. Logan kept giving them curious looks, and he'd tried to talk to her twice. Both times, Bobby had shown up to save her from awkward questions and gotten them to the next class. Dinner was quiet, as nobody was saying much. 

This went on for two weeks, and Kitty was getting steadily more annoyed as time went by. Why was nothing changing? Every morning Logan would ask his stupid question and get a 'no', then they'd all avoid each other until dinner, where it was just plain awkward. Kitty would retreat to her room for the night and check her phone for updates that were never there. Until one night almost three weeks after she and Bobby had started their game.

Iceman: Heads up: Rogue showed up at my room tonight. It worked; she's jealous.  
Kitkat: I'm happy for you! You should go for it.  
Iceman: What about you?  
Kitkat: Doesn't matter, I'm fine. We both knew Logan never thought of me like that.   
Iceman: I think he'll surprise you.

Her door interrupted whatever she would have sent back to Bobby. Logan just walked right into the room like he owned it and sat on the end of her bed. 

“Jubilee told me something was wrong. You're mad at me?” he asked, making her frown. When had she ever said she was mad at Logan? She wasn't mad, she was upset. And she hadn't told anyone but Bobby. 

“Why would I be mad at you? I think she's got her facts wrong,” Kitty replied, laying her phone aside. “I'm not mad at you. I don't think I've ever been mad at you before.”

“Okay, good. That makes this easier,” Logan muttered. Kitty tilted her head, confused. “Marie told me something the other day that confuses me.”

“So she's Marie now?” Kitty asked bitterly. She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice, but it wasn't directed at Logan. It was directed at Rogue. “And what could she tell you that you didn't already know?”

“Of course she's Marie. That's her name,” Logan said with a frown. “And she told me that I've been an idiot. Apparently I should have just told you from the beginning, or something like that. I don't understand half of what she says, just nod and go along with it.”

“As do we all. But that explains literally nothing to me,” she replied, frowning. “And I'm tired. So can we get this over with so I can sleep?” 

“Sure,” he replied, sudden amusement in his eyes. And when had he gotten that close? She hadn't even noticed him moving, and he was right in front of her now. “I've been trying to find a good time to say this, but Marie keeps telling me to wait.” 

So that was his big question. When a good time would be to break her heart, and Rogue was sparing her the pain because she really was a good friend. Well... now she felt like the shitty friend. Great. 

“See, I've got this crush on an amazing girl, but she never seems to notice me unless I corner her to talk. I always thought I just annoyed her, but I've been assured that the feelings are mutual,” he continued, staring into her eyes. “And then I found out she was with someone else, and it nearly broke my heart. Until that someone else came clean to the girl he actually likes, and she tells me all about it.”

Damn it, Bobby! Was it actually impossible for him to keep one secret? Then the rest of what he was trying to say registered, and her mind blanked. She was sure she was staring at him with some dumb expression, but she couldn't think enough to clear her face. 

“Because it turns out, I more than like this girl. I have actual feelings for her. Possibly love. But she hasn't given any indication that she likes me back. So what do you think I should do?” he asked, only an inch away from her now.

“I think you should definitely kiss her,” Kitty whispered, licking her lips subconsciously. His eyes darted down to watch the action, and then he was kissing her as though it was the last thing he'd ever do. It was everything she'd been wanting and more, because she never thought she'd have this. She still wasn't convinced it was real. 

They broke apart when breathing became necessary, and she was aware of the stupid smile on her face (not that she really cared). He was breathing hard and watching her, probably waiting for some kind of reaction. He didn't get what he was expecting, she was sure, as she slapped him across the face. His shocked expression was almost comical.

“That's for making me think you were dating my best friend the whole time I've been pining for you! Do you know how angry I've been with her? She's the only one in the school who knew what I felt for you, and she's the one you chose to pester about me? Really?” she demanded, trying to be angry and failing. She just couldn't truly be upset with him now that she knew he liked her back.

“... Sorry?” he asked, clearly at a loss for what to say. 

“Next time, man up and ask me yourself,” she informed him, grinning. 

“Right... I'll do that,” he said, nodding. 

“Well? Are you going to ask me out or not?” Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow. He clearly hadn't known what to expect when he'd come into her room and kissed her.

“Um, yeah. Would you like to go out with me sometime?” he asked, meeting her eyes with a hopeful look that was just too cute. 

“Well, duh. That's going to take some practice,” she replied, leaning forward and kissing him again. Oh, she could get used to this.


End file.
